3 S's Shiney, Sharp, Scissors
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: I know this is WAAAAYYY out of character for the two but i was in a angsty mood and i needed to write about it and all that came to mind was these two. Bugs and Daffy have a small heart to heart. Take it anyway you want, whether it be friends or slash!


Shiny,Sharp, Scissors

A/N:A little angsty out of character thing i made up while staring at a pair of shiny scissors.

* * *

I stared at the scissors that i held in my hand, the repeating of closing and opening them putting me into a trance. While staring, i thought. What could i do with these? So i started to list the things in my head.

I could make paper snowflakes,or cut out some of my pics and make those little doll things that everyone loves.

Also i could cute my hair if i wanted, which i really didn't.

The thought of playing a prank on someone came to my mind, not like anyone was up seeing as it was just a little past midnight.

Then it went away when i realized it just make them hate me even more then they already do, them being my coworkers and supposed friends. They may not outright say it-well not most- but i can tell. I can see the looks they try to hide, or hear the hatred in their voices. It tears me appart, especially when i see that look on the face of my supposed bestfriend now. He was always that one who stood up for me, even if i did annoy him and everyone else, he told them to cut it out when he saw my mask of arrogence starting to crack. Not now though, now when my mask started to crack, he just gave me a sad look and turned away. So now i have to save myself, which results in me running off to let it out silently and then return to them asking questions. I've never had the guts to confront him about it though, always been the big coward of our group that people poke fun at.

After a while i got another idea of what to do with these scissors, shiny scissors that glinted when light touched the sharp blades. _Very_ sharp blades...I got up from the chair i was sitting on and made my way back to the dark solitude of my room in this giant mansion i share with my many coworkers.

--------Bugs' POV-----------

I woke when a light flashed in my eyes, i thought Lola had another bad dream and came to me when i remembered that she learned how to deal with her bad dreams last month. Looking to my door that wasn't fully shut, i saw the flash again and a black blur walk past. The black blur had orange on the top, two colors that i remembered go together on someone i know. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and saw him enter his room with the shiney something. "Daffy? What's he doing up at this time?" I questioned to myself as i got up to go investigate. Reaching the door i saw that he didn't close his fully either, which was convient for me so i didn't have to make any noise. Silently, i crept up to his door and peered in through the crack, watching the duck do something with that shiny thing in his hands. Though i couldn't tell what he was doing, i just saw that broken look on his face that i saw whenever he looked to me for help against our friends when they started picking on him.

-------Daffy's POV-------------

I knew what i was doing to myself, and i enjoyed it for some strange reason. The feeling of those shiney blades against my arm felt better then the crap i was dealing with right now, as i pushed a little harder down i saw the first drops of blood flow out. The stinging feeling of tears pricking my eyes brought a sense of relief as well, it felt good to let it out in some way. Tears made their way down my face, a few getting caught on my bill but i ignored it. I just focused on the crimson blood leaking down my arm and dripping onto the floor, the blood continued to flow and i didn't think i was strong enough to stop it by myself, but that's all i had, myself.

-------Bugs' POV---------------

My eyes widened when i saw the crimson liquid drip off his arm and the crystal clear tears drip down to meet it, i had no idea he felt like this. If i had known that this is what he'd resort to doing without my help then i would've never stopped, i didn't want this to happen to my bestfriend! Not knowing whether i should go in or not was the only thing keeping my from marching in there and taking those nasty scissors away from my friend. As i continued to watch him, my decision grew more clear. That's when i realized Daffy had no power to stop what he started now, he wasn't strong enough to stop it, so i had to help him.

Quiet as i could, i pushed the door open, luckily it wasn't like other doors and creeked. Though somehow he heard me, his eyes snapped up to mine and a look of terror washed over his face. A look that i hated to see directed at me.

"Daff? What in the world are you doing?" I asked in a whisper as i closed the door and made my way over to him, he just looked down at the scissors still pressed into his flesh. "Answer me." I said, taking the scissors away from him. He did nothing but stare at the crimson ooze that spilled from that one cut in his arm, in a try to get him to answer i grabbed his arm-not where the cute was though- and put it infront of his face. "Why'd you do this?" I asked again, he just turned away. Stubbornly, i let go of his arm and grabbed his bill, turning his face back and not letting go. "Daffy" I pressed on, but all that changed was a few more tears falling. I let go of his bill and sat down on his bed beside him, that's when he snapped.

"I just can't take it anymore! Everyone hates me!" Daffy exclaimed as he flung himself onto his pillow and sobbed, very out of character from the Daffy everyone knows and loves, except me. I knew this side of Daffy, i just haven't seen it in so long that i kinda forgot. "Daffy...No one hates you, not even the ones that are suppose to hate you!" I said in a try to make him laugh, he just kept sobbing. "Then why does everyone pick fun at me, and say rude things about me and always yelling at me!?" Daffy asked through his crying. "Maybe because you're the screw up of our group, you constantly say rude things about them and you annoy them alot?" I answered, Daffy just looked up at me, his sobs quieting to silent tears. "Then why don't you make fun of me?" Daffy asked quietly, he sat up and stared at me. I simply smiled. "Cuz you're my friend Daff, and i know that'd make it a hundred times worse for you." I told him, he then looked a little mad. "If you're my friend, then why did you stop helping me?! Didn't you know that'd make it a thousand times worse!?" Daffy almost shouted, almost. "The only reason i did that was because i didn't want everyone thinking bad things about me either, i know it sounds self-centered but it's true. And i'm sorry Daff, if i knew you'd resort to this then i'd never have stopped. You know i don't want you to do this, right?" I asked, Daffy looked down at his arm then nodded.

I smiled and for once in i don't know HOW long, pulled him into a long over due hug. He hugged me back tightly, a few tears dripped down onto my fur but i didn't care, as long as it helped make him happy then he could cry on my shoulder as long as he needed. A few minutes later a pulled back to look him in the eye. "Feel better now?" I asked, he smiled a little and nodded. "Good, cuz i don't wanna be finding any injuries on you that weren't caused from anything except doing a scene that involves you getting hurt." I said with a wink as i stood up, quickly though, i was halted by Daffy grabbing my arm. I looked back at him confused. "Thanks, i really mean it. If you hadn't came in, i don't think i could've stopped myself." Daffy said as he let go of my wrist, i just smiled at him. "I know, i could tell." I said a i left him alone to get some sleep. Though in my hand, i held a pair of no longer shiny, blood stained scissors. As i passed a nearby window i chucked them out it and went back to my room with a satisfied grin on my face.

You did good tonight Bugs, you did good.

* * *

A/N:The End!


End file.
